Mister Queen
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow070897
Summary: Felicity Smoak was a naive child. But as she grows her naivety diminishes and reveals the bitter truth about her life. With a new found mistrust in people, she refuses to believe that Oliver Queen (her grade school bully turned boss) has changed. What will Mister Queen do to prove her wrong? Olicity. AU. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely Arrow fans. This is my first Arrow fanfic. I hope you like it. While reading the first chapter, you should assume that there are time breaks between each separated section. This fanfiction will be primarily in Felicity's point of view and will follow her through all her life. Hope you like it. Review :)**

* * *

**Four Years Old:**

A woman in sweatpants and a loose shirt was running around frantically, tossing things in a large luggage bag that was thrown haphazardly on the small bed. With her long brown hair that caught the sunlight, her curvy frame, and those big caramel eyes, she could have been beautiful. She could have been someone that people stopped to look at, but life had formed permanent frown lines around her lips and unrequited love had drawn bags under those gorgeous eyes. Her hair had been tied in a sloppy knot on the top of her head, but the little girl in the corner never noticed that it didn't catch the light anymore. No, Felicity thought her mother was perfect. Even with sunken eyes and cigarette burns along her arms, Felicity thought the woman was flawless. She didn't notice the way the woman's shoulders were beginning to slouch, or how her skin was growing paler than ever.

"Mommy, are we going to Hawaii?"

"Oh kid," her mother said, looking at her. Felicity looked up at her mother, her frizzy brown hair framing her pudgy face. The giant glasses on Felicity's face magnified her eyes so that they looked abnormally large compared to her tiny nose and pouty little lips. Curiosity was clearly woven into the small black specks within Felicity's irises. Her mother frowned softly. "What makes you think that?"

"Aliana told me that when her parents went on va-va-vacation, they went to Hawaii. Are we going to Hawaii?" Felicity asked again. Her mother looked around the dingy apartment, with the holes in the walls and the ragged blanket that was crumpled under the luggage bag. She felt self pity for a second, knowing that she would never be able to provide the life for her little girl that all her friends were having. It only lasted a second. She grew up with less. The girl would just have to deal. Just like she had to deal. That was life.

"Listen Felicity. This is not a vacation. We are going to leave. Forever."

Felicity's eyes widened, her lips twitched. She looked at her mother for a moment before the woman started moving around frantically again. For the first time, she noticed the black lines running down the woman's pale cheeks. Felicity briefly recalled the last time she saw that. Her mother was crying. Felicity buried her confusion and despair deep in her core and cleared her throat. There was a time for her to cry, but this wasn't it. She recognized that. She walked to the corner slowly and waited for her mother to be ready.

* * *

**Five Years Old:**

"Okay Lis, do you remember what Mommy told you?" her mother asked, tying her hair into a quick messy bun and applying makeup to the ever present bags under her eyes. Felicity looked at her mother, biting her lip but nodding nonetheless. She twiddled nervously with her tiny thumbs and blinked rapidly. When her mother looked back at the twitching child, she noticed a trail of tears running down her large ruby cheeks. Her mother sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay kid, you got my attention. What is it now?" the tired woman asked. Felicity shook her head and wiped away her tears. She took in a couple deep breaths and swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat. Her lips continued to tremble but she figured she could trust herself with speaking.

"Mommy, I don't like it when you leave. I'm all alone and I think-I think there are monsters next door," Felicity wailed, her pudgy arms hugging her tiny frame. There was no stopping the tears that were running down Felicity's small face. The woman grimaced briefly at the snot that was clogging her daughter's nose. She looked at the clock and then back at her crying child, taking pity on the kid for a little. She kneeled in front of Felicity, moving a few frizzy curls behind her daughter's ears.

"What makes you think that there are monsters next door?"

"I hear weird noises, it sounds like the neigh-neigh-neighbors are in pain," Felicity explains through shaky breaths. Her mother grimaces again, knowing exactly what "monsters" her daughter was currently talking about. It was those same "monsters" that kept her up last night and ultimately caused her to be late to work. She would have to speak to Mister Queen about telling his latest mistress to keep it down. She rolled her eyes knowing that the rich man wouldn't listen anyways. Felicity's sniffle brought the woman out of her silent complaints and back into the task at hand.

"The world is a monster kid. Now, you can sit here and cry about it or you can face it while you're still young and have the rest of your life ahead of you," the woman said, placing her hands on Felicity's shoulders. When Felicity shot her a confused look, she sighed and stood up, clearly done trying to comfort the sniffling child.

"Do you like your TV?"

Felicity eagerly nodded causing her tear stained cheeks to jiggle.

"And do you like those new light up shoes Mommy got you?"

Felicity nodded again.

"Well if you want to keep them, I have to go to work Lis. Understand?" her mother asked, grabbing her keys and walking towards the door. Felicity frowned.

"Mommy I don't want you to go!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the woman's legs. The woman scowled, forcefully removing Felicity from her legs. Felicity took a couple steps back and bowed her head, crying softly.

"There is cereal in the cabinet and they didn't cut off the cable so you can watch Spongebob," the woman said, rolling her eyes as Felicity's shoulders shook. The kid had to learn sometime, better sooner than later. The woman pursed her lips and tightened the knot on her jacket, ignoring the sliver of sympathy she felt for the child. "What do we do while Mommy's gone?"

"Mommy, I-" Felicity looked up at her mother and began to rant, hoping that something she said would insist her mother stay by her side. Her mother shot her a look that quickly interrupted her.

"What do we do?" the woman strictly said.

"We don't open the door for anyone, we don't turn on the stove, and we don't do anything dangerous," Felicity responded robotically, just as she had for the past six months when her mother left her alone.

"Good girl. I'll be home in a couple hours," the woman said, closing the door behind her as she left.

Felicity looked at the clock through her blurry vision. It was eight in the morning now and doing some quick math in her head, she realized that eight episodes of Spongebob usually lasted two hours. She flicked through the channels on the TV guide until she found Nickelodeon. Realizing that the compilation of the episodes took up four time slots, she pushed the side arrow on the remote four times. Her eyes raced up the chart and she figured out that her mother would be back at 10:00.

She wasn't back until 7:30 that night. Felicity said nothing.

* * *

**Six Years Old:**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Felicity excitedly yelled as she ran into her mother's room. She jumped on the hard bed, the rough blankets rubbing against her knees unpleasantly. Her mother felt the jostling mattress and groaned, placing an arm over her eyes.

"What is it kid?" her mother growled, keeping her arms over her eyes, protecting them from the intruder that is sunlight. It had been a late night for Miss Smoak. One filled with countless empty bottles of cheap beer and one oblivious child. The fidgeting Felicity wasn't exactly soothing the pounding against her skull. Felicity, as ignorant to her mother's faults as ever, shifted her weight onto her knees and began shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to remove her arm from her line of vision. Her mother removed her arm, only to glare at her. If Felicity noticed her mother's discomfort, she didn't show it as she beamed brightly. Rolling her eyes, her mother decided to entertain her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?" the woman asked irritably.

"School's over Mommy! The bus dropped me off a couple minutes ago," Felicity explained. That's when her mother noticed the book bag that still hung around her daughter's shoulders. She ran a hand over her face when she realizes just how long she slept for. Felicity looks at her with big blue eyes. The woman laying on the bed scowls. She just had to have her father's eyes.

"Misses Snow says that the early bird gets the worm so you should always wake up at a good time," Felicity explains. Her mother looks at her, clear irritation etched on her face.

"Yeah well Misses Snow doesn't have to work her ass off to get food on the table," her mother said, shifting in the bed but quickly regretting it when a pain shot down her neck.

"Misses Snow says that that's a bad word," Felicity whispers uncomfortably. Her mother glares at her, even though the majority of her annoyance was directed to the killer headache she was experiencing.

"Misses Snow can go fuck herself," her mother says, emphasizing the 'fuck' and causing Felicity to visibly flinch. Her mother ignores her discomfort. "Get Mommy her medicine."

Felicity didn't think twice as she ran out her mother's room and into the bathroom. She pulled out the rickety drawer and searches for the medication that is so easily at her disposal. When she finds the aspirin, she runs back into her mother's room, book bag slapping against her tiny legs. She climbs the bed and hands the aspirin to her mother. After dry swallowing two, her mother sits up in the bed and winces.

"What do you need to tell me?" her mother asks, hoping to go back to sleep as soon as possible. Felicity beams once again before pulling off her book bag and placing it on the bed. Her mother frowns, knowing all the nasty surfaces that book bag was probably dragged through but then sighs because she also knows that her dingy apartment was already an eyesore. It's not like it matters. Felicity pulls her a folder out her book bag and excitedly removes a paper before handing it to her mother.

"Star Student, eh?" her mother asks, a small smile gracing her face. Felicity feels her heart warm as she looks at her mother's face. It makes her feel good. Her mother doesn't smile too much, especially one that reaches her eyes. The glorious moment didn't last too long because that wonderful, warm smile soon melts into a scowl. Felicity's mother puts the sheet back into the folder and throws it on the ground. "I can't believe you woke me up because of that."

Felicity moves her head from the folder on the floor to her mother who had just turned on her side and was facing away from her. Felicity brushes it off. Misses Snow told her that her mother would be proud but she looked as bored as always. Her mother was sick. That was it. Misses Snow was never wrong. It was clear that her mother couldn't react because she was sick. Yes, that was all.

* * *

"Yes, Felicity?" Misses Snow points to Felicity whose arm was eagerly raised.

"The answer is 42," Felicity said confidently, smiling widely at her proud teacher. Misses Snow nodded, turning around to write forty two on the board. As she turned Felicity felt someone tug on her ponytail that only served to pull the frizzy hair from her face but did nothing to tame the messy curls. Felicity turned around to face Jason Rodrigues who was currently in his second year of first grade. It was clear that he was older than the small girl in front of him. He was a couple inches taller than all of the second graders and practically towered over Felicity who was the smallest member of their grade.

"Good job smarty-pants," the boy sneered sarcastically. Felicity looked at him with her innocent big eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly, before turning around in her seat. Jason, being the classic bully he was, decided it would be fun to start kicking the back of Felicity's chair. At first, the small girl ignored it. She figured he would stop soon. However, after one particularly hard kick that caused her head to smack against the desk, Felicity turned around.

"Can you please stop that?" she asked politely. Jason snickered.

"Felicity it isn't nice to talk when the teacher is talking," Misses Snow admonished from the front of the classroom. Felicity, not used to getting yelled at, bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Misses Snow," she mumbled. Jason continued snickering behind her.

"Teacher's pet," he called out particularly loudly. The class all began laughing loudly. Felicity's eyes scanned the room to see what was so funny. It wasn't until she saw Misses Snow sympathetic face that she realized the laughter was directed towards her. Felicity bowed her head again, one lonely tear falling down her cheek.

"Jason. Corner. Now," Misses Snow sternly said.

Jason walked to the corner, laughing the entire way there.

* * *

"Mommy I'm home from school," Felicity said, running into the small living room to find her mother sprawled across the sofa, the black stains sprawled across her face. The sofa was small so Miss Smoak's hand dangled off. Felicity's big eyes followed the line of her mother's arm to find an "adult bottle" in her tight grip. Felicity was always curious as to why her mother loved those bottles so much but she always told Felicity that she was not allowed to taste the juice inside the "adult bottle". Her mother looked at her before taking another swig of the drink. She didn't even bother to sit up and drink it subsequently causing the "juice" to dribble from the corner of her mother's lips.

Felicity dropped her bag against the wall before walking towards her mother hesitantly. With small chubby hands, Felicity pushed her mother's hair away from her eyes and mouth. Felicity's mother closed her eyes and leaned against Felicity's touch. Felicity tried to wipe away the black stains on her mother's cheeks only to have them smudge under her touch. Felicity stopped but kept her small hands in place.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Felicity asked hesitantly. Felicity knew she was crossing into dangerous territory. It was almost an unspoken rule in the apartment that no one spoke of their feelings. Felicity had learned early on that no one was going to comfort her if she was scared. Her mother tried to explain to her that everyone had their own demons and that she couldn't expect someone to shoulder her's for her. It was another thing that utterly confused the young girl but she just brushed it off deciding that it was just one of those things that she would pick up on as she grew up. One thing that she was certain of was that her mother expected her to be strong. Felicity wasn't sure if her mother would respond but she had to do something so that her mother gained the strength to not be scared like she was. Felicity realized that she may be weak because she was always scared and she cried a lot but for now, she decided she would just have to be strong for the both of them.

"Mommy why are you so sad?" Felicity tried again, running a hand through the tangled mess that was her mother's hair. Felicity's mother opened her eyes slowly, looking at her kid. Felicity's curly hair was all over the place, probably from racing up the stairs. Her chubby cheeks were tinted red. Her mother looked into the little girl's deep blue eyes filled with worry. She placed a soft hand onto the little girl's cheek, rubbing her thumb against the smooth skin. She closed her eyes and swallowed a sob. Felicity squealed when her mother wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her small body against her womanly frame. One of Felicity's ears was pressed firmly against her mother's chest but through the other ear she could hear sobs falling from her mother's lips. She hugged her mother tightly. She never cried.

"I'm so so sorry baby," her mother wailed, holding Felicity as close to her as she could. Felicity felt the way her mother's chest rose and fell erratically. She hugged her mother, very confused but wanting to absorb some of her mother's pain nonetheless.

"I'm such a horrible mother. I'm so so bad," she sobbed, pain seemed to be ripping through the woman's chest. Felicity lifted her face to see even more black lines running down her mom's face. Her mother was shaking violently. Felicity placed a soft kiss on the woman's cheek.

"I still love you Mommy," Felicity said softly, not sure her mother heard but hoping her words would still find a way to settle around them.

Her mother continued to sob until they both fell asleep in each other arms.


	2. Meeting a Merlyn

**Six Years Old:**

The first thing she feels is a soft caress against her jaw. Her eyes flutter open and above her stood her mother. Felicity had to blink a couple times to make sure that her eyes weren't tricking her. Usually her mother was already gone when she woke up for school. Felicity reached up, despite her body's protest to stay asleep, and placed a small hand against her mother's cheek. Felicity's mother smiled softly causing her cheeks to bulge beneath Felicity's palm. Felicity smiled back, very aware of how rare these moments were. Her mother's eyes turned a little glossy with tears, something Felicity was not used to.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Felicity asked, her bottom lip pouting out farther than her top lip and causing her cheeks to puff out. Her mother looked down at her, shaking her head softly. She brushed a few brown curly strands away from Felicity's face. She looked at Felicity, a pensive look on her face.

"I've been a bad Mommy for a long time Lis. It's time that that changes. I promise I am going to be a better Mommy. I promise," her mother said, a few tears slipping out of her eyes. Felicity arched her eyebrows comically in confusion but didn't say a word. She dabbed a few of her mother's tears away. Her mother continued to softly caress her face as if it was the first time she'd seen Felicity.

"Mommy I don't understand what you're saying," Felicity finally announced. Her mother looked at her, blinking rapidly so that her tear ducts would empty. Felicity's mother looked at her with slightly swollen eyes. Her expression was as serious as ever when she took Felicity's small hands in her own. Felicity's eyes skimmed across the woman's long arms and noticed that the burns on them were slowly but surely fading. Felicity looked at her mother once again, who was clearly trying to get her child to look into her eyes.

"You are never, ever, going to be alone again. I promise," her mother said, her tone never wavering. She gathered up the small child in her arms.

Felicity began to think of all the times she felt lonely. She thought about all the times she had to watch Spongebob just so she could hear another voice besides hers in the apartment. She thought about all the times she was hungry, but was too tired of eating cereal to eat anything at all.

At that moment, in her mother's arms, Felicity began to cry for all the times she convinced herself she shouldn't.

* * *

"Hurry up baby girl," Felicity's mother called out from the living room. Her mother was applying a small amount of concealer and decided against the heavy eyeliner she always wore. When Felicity saw how pretty her mom looked with her hair down and a nice knee length dress, she was determined to look just as nice. Her mother put her hair into a French braid and she raced into her room to look for an outfit. However, as she continued to raid through her closet she found that all her clothes looked worn compared to her mother's dark blue dress. In fact, Felicity wasn't even sure if she had a dress, let alone one without holes or grass stains. Felicity's eyes watered thinking that she wouldn't look as nice as her mother when the woman finally appeared at her door, a soft smile on her face.

"Having trouble looking for something to wear kiddo?" her mother asked, a mischievous look in her eyes. Felicity nodded and began to whimper softly. Her mother kneeled in front of her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Look at me. Don't cry," Felicity's mother commanded with a small smile, "I'll help you find something."

"How about this?" Felicity's mother asked, pulling out a purple tutu and a black long sleeve shirt. Felicity sniffled before pointing at the large brown stain on the purple skirt. Her mother frowned, putting the skirt and shirt away.

"This would look nice?" her mother pulled out a pair of yellow skinnies and a green short sleeved shirt. Felicity pointed to the little hole underneath the armpit. Felicity's mother smiled widely, confusing the little girl completely. Her mother turned back to the closet, pushing her arm so deep in that Felicity imagined it would never come out. When her arm came out again, she was holding one of the prettiest dresses Felicity's eyes had ever beheld. It was a blue and white striped dress that flowed out and stopped at the knees. Felicity had never seen the dress before.

"This looks nice," her mother innocently commented, smiling softly at her daughter's curious eyes.

"Mommy I don't think that's mine. I've never seen it before," Felicity explained, always the honest one. Felicity's mom smiled at her.

"Lis, there is no way this is going to fit me. It has to be yours. Some magical being probably found out it was your birthday and put it in the closet," her mother said before placing the dress on her bed. "Well, aren't you going to try it on?"

Felicity excitedly threw her pajamas off and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly. She twirled around, the dress lifting around her short legs. She looked in the mirror. She noticed a piece of blue fabric that was misplaced on the outfit. She fiddled with it and felt a tug on her back. She turned around awkwardly while still looking in the mirror. She squealed when she saw the giant bow on the back.

"Mommy look! It has a bow!" Felicity excited says, twirling excessively. Her mother chuckled softly. She walked up to her her daughter and placed her hands on Felicity's shoulders.

"You look like a princess. My little pretty princess," her mother said, her voice cracking slightly. Felicity was about to respond to her mother when she felt an itch under her arm. Felicity lifted her arms and tugged at a small tag underneath her armpit. Before she could get to it however, her mother ripped it off.

"The magical being probably didn't remember to take the tag off when they first bought it," Felicity's mother explained.

Felicity smiled at her mother a little too knowingly.

* * *

"Kid, what did I say about running ahead of me?" Felicity's mother said as she gripped tightly onto Felicity's shoulder. Felicity, who technically didn't know where they were going, decided to actually listen to her mother and walk by her side.

"Mommy why are we going to your job on my birthday? I really don't care where we go but it's just weird. I mean, we usually don't do a lot on my birthday but at least I don't have to go to your job. I don't wanna work on my birthday," Felicity ranted causing her mother to smile widely at the excited child.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. No one is going to work on your birthday kiddo. Do you remember what Mommy does for work?" Felicity's mother asked. Felicity nodded eagerly. Her mother told her what she did long ago and Felicity had stored it in her memory, knowing that the question would pop up eventually.

"You serve food to rich assholes with nothing to do besides practicing gluttony," Felicity answered, her voice never wavering once. Her mother gasped loudly and looked around to see if anyone heard. Sure enough, an intimidatingly tall guy in an Armani suit that clearly cost more than two months of her salary was chuckling softly. Felicity's mother blushed before grasping Felicity's shoulder and halting their procession down the sidewalk. She crouched in front of the girl and looked at her sternly.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. That is not a nice word. Now who taught you how to speak like that?" Felicity's mother asked sternly. Felicity's mother grit her teeth, clearly trying to not be one of those mothers who reprimands their children in front of everyone. Felicity's eyes widened, she wasn't used to her mother disciplining her. Her mother used to barely have enough time for her between work and sleep.

"Mommy you said that same exact sentence to me a month-"

"Ssssh," Felicity's mother quickly interrupted, suddenly remembering the day she said that same sentence to her daughter. She looked up at the amused man, slightly annoyed that he was still standing there. She looked back at Felicity. Her hair, despite being pulled into a tight braid, still managed to be frizzy. Pulling it up had made her face even chubbier and, if it was possible, her eyes bigger. The little girl was the picture of innocence. Felicity's mother sighed, releasing all her anger through that one exhale. Her daughter's potty mouth was her fault. She had no right to be angry.

"Listen kid, you can't say things like that," she said softly, running a hand over the little girl's braid and down her arm.

"But Mommy, you use those words all the time," Felicity said, confused at her mother's unusual anger. Felicity's mother looked around wondering how to explain this to her. As her eyes searched for the answer, they landed upon the nicely dressed man. Finding his presence a little nerve wracking, she turned back to Felicity. She took Felicity's tiny hands in her own.

"Those are adult words and one day, only when necessary, you can use them too," Felicity's mother explained. Felicity nodded, blushing a little at her mistake. Felicity's mother stood upright and dusted invisible dirt off her blue dress. She turned only to find the nicely dressed man a little too deep in her personal bubble. Felicity's mother moved Felicity behind her protectively. She glared at the man.

"May I help you sir?" she asked, trying to quell the panic that was rising in her chest. Something about the man was off putting. Sure he was very handsome with his dark black hair that seemed to shine like silk and his deep eyes. His suit was without a wrinkle, making him look like he came right out of a wax museum. He was perfect. A little too perfect to be real.

"Your mothering techniques are reminiscent of my wife Rebecca. It was rather nostalgic," the man said, his tone as smooth and clear as his visage. Felicity's mother measured the man up. His shoulders were broad and if his thick neck was any indication, his body was probably covered in rippling muscles. Not liking her chances against a one on one fight with this man, she looked at their location. They were a mere block from the restaurant she worked at, and the streets were packed. There was no way he could attack her out in the open like this. She let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Felicity's mother asked, desperately wanting to escape to the restaurant where she can eat in peace. The man smiled a charming smile that she was certain he used on just about every woman. He pushed a hand out his pocket and in her direction. She looked at his hand warily before hesitantly grasping it and shaking it. The man smiled again.

"How incredibly rude of me. My name is Malcolm. Malcolm Merlyn," the man said, his smile widening. Felicity's mother briefly recalled hearing that name somewhere but she didn't have time to think about where before Felicity gasped behind her. She rushed in front of her mother and looked up at the tall man.

"You are Malcolm Merlyn! But you're rich! My teacher told me! And your wife died two years-"

"Felicity!" her mother chastised. Felicity's mother looked up to see pain momentarily flash through Malcolm's eyes but just as lightning, it was gone in a second. His charming smile returned to his face easily "I'm terribly sorry sir."

"There is no need. My wife's death is no secret. I'm not going to treat it as one," Malcolm said.

"Still, I'm very sorry. No one should be reminded of that kind of pain. I know what it's like to lose someone and knowing that there is nothing you can do to get them back," Felicity's mother said, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat. Now wasn't the time. Malcolm Merlyn looked at her and put an understanding hand on her shoulder.

"A woman who is able to raise such a lovely child despite so much pain is very rare to find," Malcolm said softly. She looked up at his dark eyes and felt something deep in her stomach. It was as if a flame had been reignited in her. She felt her entire body tingle with a warmth that she hadn't felt since the love of her life had left with another woman. She felt herself smile (genuinely smile) at this stranger. The sun was causing every piece of metal around them to shine and giving the street a faint glow. She could have sworn that the sun had melted into her; she felt so warm. She felt like someone finally understood.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole painful memory thing. Why don't I make it up to you? Felicity and I were just about to go eat at a restaurant for her birthday. You're welcome to join us," Felicity's mother suggested, not willing to let go of this warmth. Malcolm Merlyn smiled his winning smile and crouched in front of Felicity.

"So it's your birthday huh?" Malcolm Merlyn asked. Felicity nodded nervously at the intimidating man. He chuckled softly at her shyness. "And how old are you turning?"

"Seven," Felicity mumbled, holding up seven fingers. Malcolm smiled.

"My son, Tommy, is ten. I bet you'd guys would be great friends," Malcolm Merlyn said. Felicity didn't quite believe him but nodded anyways.

"Where is your son?" Felicity asked, completely oblivious to her mothers curious look. Malcolm turned very serious suddenly, the smile disappearing. He looked at the ground.

"He's home. I'm on a business trip," Malcolm Merlyn said. Felicity's mother looked at the man, quickly recognizing the lie. Deciding not to question it now, she cleared her throat.

"Why don't we start heading to the restaurant?" Felicity's mother suggested. Malcolm stood upright, the smile plastered on his face once again.

Together, they walked to the restaurant.

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like Mama Smoak is turning a new page. Or is she? And how about that pretty little family at the end? How wonderful. It's all sunny and perfect. Sounds like everyone's happy. Not for long. Not for long. I'm such a horrible person and I have horrible things planned for the Smoak family. Don't worry my lovely readers, Oliver should come in in the next couple chapters, be patient. You should expect that Tommy is a large part of this story. He's a very important character.**

** There's a reason I don't use Mama's name. It's really just supposed to be a reminder that she is nothing but a mother to Felicity and soon you will see how that is important in the story. Her mother's name will pop up in dialogue. It's Stephanie, in case you were wondering.**

**I'd also like to take the time to thank you for your wonderful support and reviews. This is, by far, the most welcoming fandom I've ever been in. It's just...wow...I love you guys. **

**P.S. Sorry about how late this is. School's round the corner for me and I'm very stressed. **


End file.
